


6 several stardates (Geese)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izzy would be happier if this Scotty fic were longer, I think.  Join Star Fleet, see the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 several stardates (Geese)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



_Join Star Fleet_

Despite any rumors to the contrary, Montgomery Scott had not joined Star Fleet on a whim or while drunk. He'd always been good at math -- and had turned out to be awesome at physics, if he did say so himself -- and he'd done the numbers. He could pursue a degree at a university, which would put him solidly in debt for years to come. Or he could sign up and have his expenses covered while he earned an engineering degree with guaranteed employment afterwards. And the truth of it was, the Federation itself was the single largest employer of engineers, so he'd probably end up working for the government either way.

Maybe he wasn't your typical Star Fleet material -- he wasn't in love with the uniform, and SOPs and ranks gave him a headache -- but they'd be fools not to take him. If he did say so himself.

 _Meet new and interesting life forms_

People as smart as him, interesting, until they proved stubborn and wrongheaded.

Beagles, uninteresting, unless they disappeared.

Indigenous predators, definitely new.

Keenser, not so new, though he felt bad the little guy'd ended up stuck on Delta Vega, too.

At least, he did until Keenser swept the seventh consecutive Delta Vega Invitational Poker Tournament, after which they switched to gin so Scotty could have a fair shot.

 _See the universe_

The universe looked like an engine room most of the time, and no matter where one went aboard the starship, the engine sound followed. Most of the crew allowed it to fade into white noise within a day or two, barely noticed. To a good engineer, though, the various sounds carried meaning, alerted one to accelerations and course adjustments, as well as strains and incipient problems. Scotty could no more ignore the engines than he could a song stuck in his head.

As a result, no matter where he was on the ship and no matter whether or not he'd seen the bridge duty roster, Scotty could always tell who was at the helm. McKenna took good care of the ship, and Rahda was more than capable, but Scotty had to admit he liked Sulu's style. He'd heard about Sulu's rocky start, of course. It was the sort of mistake that was going to get around -- first day, rookie mistake, right in front of the captain, of course people were going to talk. But there'd been no repeat since Scotty'd come aboard, and he approved of Sulu's delicate touch and preference for making manual adjustments when setting the orbit above a planet Scotty would likely never see.

Scotty didn't mind, though. He was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
